Destiny of the Sky
by Yuki Carlyle
Summary: ketika takdir mereka dipermainkan oleh dewa. mereka berdua diberikan anugerah dan penderitaan di era kerajaan ini. namun mereka tidak diberi kebahagiaan oleh dewa. karena semua yang diberi pasti ada bayaran yang setimpal. tidak boleh kah jika mereka meminta kebahagiaan ?
1. Chapter 1 : awal takdir

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : abal, ooc, typo, aneh, absurd, gk jelas, bikin sakit mata dan mual, hati hati bacanya :'v ini terinspirasi dari lagu vocaloid(lagi) xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi itu sang dewa takdir terlihat asyik memperhatikan cermin dunia dibawahnya. Dewa itu sedang duduk dan menundukan kepalanya agar bisa melihat cermin itu.

Dewa takdir itu bernama Shuuzou. Seharusnya dia sedang bersama partnernya Shougo yang ikut memperhatikan cermin dunia, namun sepertinya temannya sedang pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Hmm... bayi itu manis sekali..." ujar Shuuzou tersenyum senang sambil memperhatikan cermin itu.

Di cermin itu menampakkan sosok seorang bayi yang dibalut kain biru muda. "Lalu kau mau apa Shuuzou?" tanya sosok dibelakangnya"Shougo, dari mana saja kau? Kau hampir melewatkan hal lucu ini"ujar Shuuzou dengan nada dingin.

"Hah? Jangan bercanda, yang aku lihat adalah seorang bayi perempuan biasa, dasar dewa monyong" ujar Shougo sinis ke Shuuzou. Mereka menggunakan pakaian yang serba putih dengan jas dan mantel putih, dikepala mereka terdapat tanduk berwarna hitam dengan sayap hitam.

Mereka berada ditempat yang luas dengan awan awan yang menghiasi tempat dimana mereka duduk, tak lupa dengan pelangi yang selalu menghiasi tempat dimana mereka berada membuat tempat itu terasa cantik.

Lama mereka memperhatikan bayi itu tiba tiba Shuuzou berucap "oh! Bagaimana jika kita memberikan sihir pada anak ini? Aku ingin dia ini mendapat pengalaman 'terbaik' haha" Shougo memikirkan perkataan Shuuzou barusan.

"Apa kau yakin ?" tanya Shougo,"tentu saja, ini akan menjadi sangat menarik Shougo, percayalah padaku bahwa kehidupan manusia itu sangatlah menyenangkan!" Shuuzou membuat senyum iblis diwajah tampannya dan mau tidak mau Shougo mengikuti perkataan Shuuzou barusan.

Shuuzou merapalkan sebuah mantra dan memberikannya pada bayi itu.

 **-0-**

14 tahun kemudian bayi itu menjadi sosok gadis cantik dan imut, anak itu bernama Midorima Tetsuya.

Mereka dulu mengira bahwa anak mereka laki laki dan sudah mempersiapkan nama 'Tetsuya' untuknya, namun ternyata anak mereka perempuan. Karena sudah direncanakan akhirnya mereka menamai bayi perempuan mereka dengan nama Tetsuya.

Namun hidupnya tak seperti anak yang lain. Dia memiliki kekuatan 'misdirection' yaitu hawa keberadaan tipis seperti hantu yang membuat semua orang takut padanya.

Matanya yang berwarna merah darah juga membuat dia menjadi sosok gadis yang menyeramkan. Orang-orang menyebutnya 'hantu biru'.

Kulit putih pucat dan tubuh mungil membuatnya terasa seperti mayat hidup.

Teman temannya selalu menyakiti hati Tetsuya. Terlepas dari itu semua, Tetsuya masih memiliki keluarga, yaitu pamannya yang bernama Aomine Daiki dan kakaknya yang bernama Midorima Shintarou.

Mereka selalu ada disisi Tetsuya dan menyayangi Tetsuya. Malam hari ini, Aomine hanya menatap Tetsuya dan Shintarou memeluk Tetsuya sambil mengelus kepalanya, melupakan sifat Tsunderenya untuk sesaat.

Setiap malam mereka selalu melakukan hal yang sama agar Tetsuya merasa terlindungi dan akhirnya bisa tidur, Aomine serta Shintarou selalu mencari cara agar kemampuan Tetsuya bisa hilang, namun mereka tak bisa menemukan cara.

Shintarou selalu merasa gagal menjadi kakaknya bila Tetsuya menjadi sangat murung dan terkadang mengurung diri dikamar. Tetsuya tidak menangis, dia mempunyai prinsip teguh bahwa dia tak pernah memikirkan masalah dia diejek, dihina, dikhianati, dan tak diakui oleh masyarakat.

Dia tak pernah menganggap semua itu menyedihkan meskipun hatinya terasa sangat sakit , karena jika dia menangis maka air matanya akan terus mengalir dan akan membuat paman serta kakaknya khawatir.

 **-0-**

Pagi hari ini Tetsuya keluar dari rumah untuk bermain , karena kakaknya dan pamannya pergi bekerja. Karena merasa bosan, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk bermain di luar.

Di tengah perjalanan, Tetsuya bertemu dengan teman sebayanya. Mereka bernama Hanamiya Makoto, Nash Gold jr, dan Imayoshi Soichi.

"Halo Midorima-chan , lama tak bertemu, bagaimana dengan iblis milikmu? " ujar Hanamiya dengan sinis. Tetsuya hanya diam menatap mereka datar tanpa emosi.

"Dasar monster! Kau bukan manusia seperti kami! " ujar Nash sambil menunjuk Tetsuya. Lagi lagi Tetsuya hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah yang datar.

"setan..." ujar Imayoshi sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan tersenyum licik. Tetsuya hanya diam menahan emosinya, jika dia menanggapi perkataan mereka, itu hanya akan menambah rasa sakitnya, jadi Tetsuya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Dasar mereka ini... Beraninya mengganggu adikku nanodayo..." aura gelap terpancar dari sosok Shintarou yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Tetsuya di hina lagi "kejar mereka Nigou" Shintarou mengucapkan kata-kata dengan cukup penekanan dan penuh kalimat perintah.

"Gyaaaaaa! " Hanamiya, Nash, dan Imayoshi melarikan diri karena dikejar oleh anjing putih.

Ya. Anjing itu milik Tetsuya, anjing itu bernama Nigou. Anjing yang super imut tapi bisa berbahaya untuk orang lain kecuali keluarga Midorima.

Ternyata Shintarou selalu memperhatikan Tetsuya dari jauh jika keluar rumah.

 **-0-**

Tetsuya berjalan menuju rumah tua tak berpenghuni, dia tanpa sadar melewati sosok laki-laki yang menyadari kehadirannya. Laki laki dengan warna rambut merah itu terlihat penasaran dengan tingkah Tetsuya.

Dan dia pun mengikuti Tetsuya dalam diam. Tetsuya menikmati suasana dingin dirumah kosong yang besar itu. Bersender sambil melihat ke arah jendela dan melihat betapa mendungnya langit diatas.

"Jika satu keinginanku bisa terkabulkan... Aku benar-benar ingin mempunyai satu teman saja didunia ini... " Tetsuya mengangkat tangannya keatas, berusaha menggampai langit berawan gelap meski dia tahu itu tak akan mungkin bisa dicapai.

"Hidup adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa, aku tahu itu... Tapi terasa menyakitkan jika seperti ini jalan kehidupanku..." Tetsuya berdoa, berharap suatu saat nanti Tetsuya akan mendapat hari yang lebih baik.

Diluar sana, hujan lebat cukup deras, namun dia masih belum mendengar suara petir dan itu cukup membuat Tetsuya waspada. Karena Tetsuya sangat takut dengan petir.

Anak laki-laki yang menyadari kehadiran Tetsuya ingin menghampirinya, namun niatnya dihentikan karena ada sosok lain yang menghampiri rumah ini dengan membawa payung yang mantel.

Anak laki-laki itu memilih untuk bersembunyi. "Tetsuya" panggil Shintarou, Tetsuya yang sedari tadi melamun melihat kakaknya yang datang menjemputnya.

"ayo pulang, paman dan bibi sudah menyiapkan makan siang nanodayo, ini bukan berarti aku khawatir atau apa nodayo" Shintarou memasangkan mantel pada tubuh kecil Tetsuya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Tetsuya terlalu asyik melamun sampai dia tak sadar bahwa disini sangat dingin. Shintarou pun membawa Tetsuya pulang kerumah.

Mungkin Tetsuya harus lebih bersyukur karena memiliki kakak yang perhatian meskipun tak pernah tersenyum dan tsundere ini.

Dan mereka pun pulang dengan saling diam.

 **=bersambung=**

Lanjut di chapter 2 ?

Haha :v habisnya malas nulis panjang jadinya dipotong aja :v

Maaf jika masih banyak typo dan alur yang gk jelas serta Tetsuya dan Shintarou yang ooc T.T

Maafkan saya dengan segala kekurangan saya :v

Ini hanya copas dari ff ku di fandom sebelah yang gk laku xD :'v

sedih saya

Tiba-tiba saja pingin copas :'v

Tolong di review yang pingin cerita ini lanjut xD


	2. Chapter 2 : merah mawar dan biru langit

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : abal, ooc, typo, aneh, absurd, gk jelas, bikin sakit mata dan mual, hati hati bacanya :'v ini terinspirasi dari lagu vocaloid(lagi) xD**  
 **Yang gk suka, silahkan angkat mata dari sini(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

midorima Tetsuya, gadis dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis itu adalah sebuah bukti dia mempunyai kemampuan layaknya iblis.

Mata merahnya mampu membuat orang-orang menjadi Batu dengan kehendak Tetsuya.

Tetsuya adalah anak yang ditakdirkan memiliki mata Medusa.

 **-0-**

Pagi itu Tetsuya izin keluar rumah untuk bermain. Ya, bermain, dari pada terus berada dirumah membuat Tetsuya bosan.

Dengan segenap hati,dia pun mendekati Shintarou yang sedang duduk disofa dengan segelas kopi sambil kerkutat dengan bolpoin dan kertasnya. "Shintarou-nii, aku ingin bermain" ujar Tetsuya dengan wajah datar.

Shintarou langsung melirik adiknya sebentar "Main apa, nodayo?" Shintarou kembali menatap kertasnya dan meminum kopinya "main diluar" jawaban Tetsuya membuat Shintarou menghentikan acara minum kopinya dan meletakan kembali cangkir tersebut.

Shintarou menatap Tetsuya dalam dalam tepat di matanya "kau tahu diluar sangat tidak cocok denganmu, bagaimana jika kamu dikerjai oleh anak anak itu lagi? Kau akan aman bila terus dirumah nodayo,tapi bukannya aku tahu ya" ujar Shintarou sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Hari ini Shintarou banyak pekerjaan, jadi dia tidak bisa mengawasi Tetsuya diluar sana "tidak apa apa, aku bisa menjaga diriku, aku akan bermain dirumah kosong itu" jawab Tetsuya tak mau kalah dari kakaknya.

Mereka yang sama sama memiliki wajah datar benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan mereka masing masing. 'Kenapa anak ini suka sekali main disana? Dikira hantu apa main disana' Shintarou pun memasang wajah `ini anak gila ya?` , tak lama kemudian Shintarou kembali pada kertas, bolpoin, dan kopinya yang sempat diabaikan oleh Shintarou

"hati-hati nanodayo"Kalimat itu adalah kalimat penuh arti yang dikeluarkan oleh Shintarou untuk Tetsuya , Tetsuya juga sangat paham dengan makna kata singkat tapi memiliki berpuluh-puluh arti dan makna itu.

"Terimakasih, Shintarou-nii" Tanpa banyak waktu, Tetsuya pun pergi keluar dari rumahnya yang aman. Entah sengaja atau tidak, anak ini lebih suka berada dalam tantangan dari pada di titik aman.

Itulah sebabnya meski dilarang, Tetsuya akan tetap bermain diluar. Menikmati hembusan angin didepan jendela rumah kosong itu. Tetsuya tidak takut, malah dia merasa aman jika berada disana. Dia benar benar jadi semakin mirip dengan yang orang-orang takutkan.

 **-0-**

Tetsuya memang sendirian, dia tidak mungkin mengajak kakaknya ikut bermain, dia juga pasti punya kesibukan, apalagi dia laki laki, Tetsuya benar-benar merasa kesepian.

"Tetsuya" panggil seseorang, Tetsuya dengan tenangnya membalikan tubuh. Sudah diduganya akan seperti itu. Mereka menghampiri Tetsuya lagi, Hanamiya , Nash , dan Imayoshi.

"Sendirian lagi? Sungguh menyedihkan " Nash terkekeh pelan, melihat Nash tertawa bukanlah hal yang aneh "kau sekarang menjadi seperti kuntilanak, harusnya kau sadar diri, Tetsuya" Hanamiya mulai memanasi keadaan, tapi semua itu tidak membuat Tetsuya drop.

Mata merah itu menatap datar kearah mereka, ditambah ekspresi datarnya membuat mereka sangat kesal "jangan perlihatkan mata terkutuk itu pada kami!" Nash yang mulai kesal mulai menarik rambut Tetsuya dengan kasar dan menariknya menjauhi jendela.

Nash masih menarik rambut Tetsuya meski Tetsuya mengaduh kesakitan, dengan sangat kasar Nash melempar Tetsuya ke tembok ruangan itu. Tetsuya pun jatuh terduduk.

"dasar monster menjijikan! Berakhirlah kau seperti tikus tikus disini!" amarah Nash benar-benar tak terkendali.

"..." Tetsuya menunduk dalam, dia tak ingin mendengarkan perkataan mereka. "Kau ini hanya beban kakakmu dan pamanmu, mereka selalu memikirkanmu sampai tak ada waktu memikirkan diri mereka sendiri, dasar tikus murahan, hama sepertimu harusnya dilenyapkan" Hanamiya mulai tersenyum licik setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

Tapi Tetsuya tetap diam seribu bahasa "jangan remehkan kami! "Nash mulai menendang tubuh Tetsuya, Imayoshi pun mulai menenangkan Nash yang mungkin akan menyiksa Tetsuya lebih dari ini.

"Kenapa... Kenapa tikus tikus itu selalu dibenci...? " sebuah pertanyaan itu dikatakan oleh Tetsuya. Mereka yang mendengarnyapun tertawa jahat "tentu saja karena mereka sangat kotor, sekotor dirimu" jawab Nash sambil tertawa.

Ditengah tengah tawa mereka, muncul lah sosok anak laki-laki berambut merah. "Kalau begitu, jawablah pertanyaanku ini"ujar anak itu sambil berdiri didepan Tetsuya.

"Apakah tikus itu memang sekotor itu sampai sampai kalian samakan pada manusia lainnya?" pertanyaan dari anak itu membuat Hanamiya, Nash dan Imayoshi mundur beberapa langkah.

"Siapa kau ini... Kau menghalangi kami... " Imayoshi berbicara dengan pelan, menatap tajam kepada anak itu"jangan dekati atau ganggu dia lagi! " anak itu mulai menghardik mereka, dan mereka langsung menjauhi mereka berdua.

Tetsuya menatap anak laki laki dihadapannya sekarang, dia merasa senang ada yang berbaik hati menolongnya seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Anak itu membalikan badan menghadap Tetsuya "kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya anak itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menatap tangan tersebut , dengan ragu-ragu dia menerima uluran tangan tersebut sambil berdiri."Aku tidak apa-apa " jawab Tetsuya dan mengusap air matanya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu siapakah dirimu? " tanya anak itu "Tetsuya... Midorima Tetsuya... " jawab Tetsuya sambil menunduk.

Anak laki laki itu tersenyum "Seijuurou... " Anak itu menunjukan senyum manisnya, membuat Tetsuya menatap kaku kearah dirinya.

Keheningan cukup lama tercipta diantara mereka berdua sampai akhirnya Tetsuya mengajaknya keluar. "Uhm... Kenapa kamu tidak takut padaku?" tanya Tetsuya.

Dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya pada sosok didepannya itu, anak anak yang lain saja takut, tapi kenapa dia tidak? Ini sangat membingungkan bagi Tetsuya.

"Hm? Tentu saja tidak. Apa kau tidak lihat mataku diperban? Aku cacat mata. Dan untuk apa takut pada sesuatu yang tidak terlihat menyeramkan?" Seijuurou menjelaskan tentang dirinya yang tidak takut padanya.

Apakah Tetsuya harus bersyukur karena Seijuurou tidak bisa melihat iblis didalam dirinya? "Maafkanaku telah bertanya seperti itu... " Tetsuya merasa bersalah sekali saat ini.

"Tidak apa apa, bukankah lebih baik jika aku jujur padamu? " Seijuurou menunjukan senyum manisnya lagi membuat Tetsuya tersipu malu melihatnya.

Mereka menikmati suasana cerah dengan hembusan angin lembut yang menyejukkan tubuh mereka. Tetsuya merasa sangat senang bisa bersama Seijuurou.

 **-bersambung-**

hahaha, sebenarnya mau langsung dipublish langsung  
namun lihat dulu lah reviewnya ada apa enggak, karena paling males lanjut kalau gk ada yang review lagi sumpah.

nah, minna san, terimakasih karena sudah baca fict abal ini :'v  
haha

review ya? ya ya ya? :'v


	3. Chapter 3 : the end story

**My Name is Phantom**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : abal, ooc, typo, aneh, absurd, gk jelas, bikin sakit mata dan mual, hati hati bacanya :'v ini terinspirasi dari lagu vocaloid(lagi) xD**  
 **Yang gk suka, silahkan angkat mata dari sini(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Disebuah kerajaan, tinggal lah sebuah keluarga yang memerintah kerajaan dengan bijaksana.

Dalam keluarga tersebut, terlahirlah seorang anak laki-laki pewaris tahta mereka.

Dengan segala keelokan wajahnya yang dianugerah kan kepada anak itu, mereka berbahagia.

Namun yang menghancurkan harapan sang ayah dan tangisan sang ibu adalah ketika mata anak mereka terluka, yang menyebabkan pupil mata anak itu berbeda warna dan kehilangan cahayanya.

Mungkin itu adalah bayaran yang pantas untuk apa yang dia miliki.

Anak itu diberi ketampanan yang tiada tanding, serta kecerdasan yang sangat luar biasa. Namun semua itu tentu harus dibayar setimpal kepada dewa.

"Seijuurou-sama!" panggil seorang anak laki-laki bersurai pirang dari jauh. Anak itu berlari menuju Seijuurou yang sedang duduk dibangku Taman sambil memegang pedangnya.

Anak itu berlari mendekat sambil membawa perban ditangannya. "Ayo! Aku akan menggantikan perban dimatamu-ssu!" ujarnya riang setelah sampai didepan Seijuurou.

Anak tunggal dari keluarga kerajaan Teiko, Akashi Seijuurou hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan teman kecil nya tersebut. "Terimakasih banyak, Ryouta." ujarnya sambil meletakkan pedangnya disamping dirinya duduk.

Anak berambut pirang bernama lengkap Kise Ryota pun menunjukan senyum 5 jari. Dengan hati hati dia membuka perban mata Seijuurou untuk diganti dengan perban yang baru.

Sebenarnya, Seijuurou merasa matanya tak perlu diperban. Matanya juga tidak sakit, dirinya hanya tidak dapat melihat lagi.

Namun beruntung dia mempunyai insting Bagus dan refleks yang Bagus karena latihannya selama ini, jadi dirinya bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah.

"Oh ya, kemarin Seijuurou-sama kemana aja-ssu? Aku dan Murasakibaracchi nyarinya susah! Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Seijuurou-sama, kita berdua akan dihukum mati tahu!" tanya Ryouta dengan rengekannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ryouta membuat Seijuurou teringat dengan Tetsuya. "Ah, itu. Aku bertemu dengan malaikat kemarin" jawab Seijuurou dengan senyum tipisnya.

Kise pun mengeluarkan tanda tanya besar karena perkataan Seijuurou. Namun dia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Oh ya, aku ingin meminta bantuan mu, Ryouta" ujar Seijuurou dengan suara dalam.

Kise tersentak kaget saat Seijuurou sudah mengeluarkan suara tersebut yang tandanya permintaannya(baca:perintahnya) adalah mutlak. "A-apa itu Seijuurou-sama" ujar Kise bergetar.

Setelah selesai diperban, Seijuurou pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kise. Seijuurou membisikan sesuatu pada Kise dan Kise pun hanya mengangguk.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : abal, ooc, typo, aneh, absurd, gk jelas, bikin sakit mata dan mual, hati hati bacanya :'v ini terinspirasi dari lagu vocaloid(lagi) xD Yang tidak suka, angkat mata dari sini! .

Sejak saat itu Tetsuya merasa sangat bahagia, dia selalu bermain keluar setiap hari, wajah ceria yang tidak wajar itu membuat kakaknya, Shintarou menjadi bingung.

Tidak biasanya Tetsuya seperti itu. Ada yang aneh dengannya. dkarena dia sedang sibuk, Shintarou harus

 **-0-**

"Apa kau menunggu lama Seijuurou?" tanya Tetsuya pada sosok didepannya. "Tidak kok, aku baru datang, oh ya, aku ingin memberimu ini" Seijuurou memberikan bola basket kepada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya yang melihat bola basket itu merasa berbinar. Dia sangat menyukai basket, jadi dia menerima pemberian Seijuurou itu "terimakasih Seijuurou-kun" ujar Tetsuya dengan perasaan senang sekaligus membungkuk sopan.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil. Seijuurou memegang tangan Tetsuya dengan lembut "aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan" ujar Seijuurou sambil menarik tangan kecil Tetsuya.

Sedangkan yang di tarik hanya diam saja masih dengan wajah merona.

 **-0-**

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya bermain bersama. Mereka memakan crepes bersama dan bermain basket bersama, meski Seijuurou lah yang menang.

Entah bagaimana, padahal Seijuurou tidak bisa melihat, namun dia bisa mengetahui dimana letak ring berada.

Mereka menghabiskan hari itu bersama dengan menyenangkan. Sampai sore haripun tiba. "hari sudah sore, apa kau menikmati harimu Tetsuya? " tanya Seijuurou. Tetsuya memandang sekitarnya dan ternyata sudah sore. "Aku menikmatinya" jawab Tetsuya datar.

"Seijuurou-sa.. Maksudku Seijuuroucchi! Hari sudah sore, ayo pulang bersama!" pekik seseorang dari jauh.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya menoleh ke Sumber suara bersama sama. Terlihatlah sosok berambut pirang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Hosh... Hosh... Seicchi... Ayo pulang! Sudah sore! Nanti sampai rumah malam-ssu.." ajak Kise pada Seijuurou.

Tetsuya hanya menatap Kise dengan wajah datar. Dirinya tidak kenal siapa lelaki berambut pirang dan berisik ini.

Seijuurou hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapannya Kise, dirinya akan dimarahi jika pulang tidak bersama Kise.

"Baiklah. Sebelum itu, aku ingin kau berkenalan dengan Tetsuya. Tetsuya, ini Kise Ryouta. Dia teman'ku sejak kecil. Dan Ryouta, ini Midorima Tetsuya" ujar Seijuurou sambil memperkenalkan mereka semua.

"Heh? Emangnya Seicchi sedang bersama siapa? Mana orangnya? " tanya Kise sambil melihat ke kanan dan kekiri mencari seseorang.

"Domo, Kise-kun. Aku disini" ujar Tetsuya meninggikan suaranya sedikit agar didengar oleh Kise.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Kise adalah mata merah yang menyala disore hari yang hampir gelap. Kise hampir saja mengeluarkan pisau kecilnya jika dia tidak teliti melihat sosok disamping majikannya tersebut.

Setelah yakin bahwa Kise dapat melihatnya, akhirnya dia membungkuk dihadapan Kise untuk memberi salam padanya.

Tubuh Kise mendadak kaku. Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan. Keringat dingin mengalir dari tubuhnya, tak pernah dia setegang ini setelah beradu tatap dengan seseorang.

'Sungguh mata yang mengerikan... Bahkan mata Seijuurou sama tidak semengerikan itu' batin Kise tidak percaya.

Mata mereka sama sama merah. Namun seperti ada yang menusuk dan membekukan tubuhnya setelah menatap mata Tetsuya. Kise yang sudah bisa menggerakan tubuhnya pun membalas sapa Kuroko dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar. "Ayo, Seicchi! Kita pulang! Sampai jumpa lagi Tetsuya-chan!" ujar Kise sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Tetsuya.

"Sampai jumpa besok" Seijuurou pun juga ikut melambaikan tangan padanya sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama Kise.

Karena hari sudah mulai gelap, mereka pun pulang. Tetsuya merasa sangat senang hari ini karena bisa bermain bersama Seijuurou.

 **-0-**

Sesampainya dirumah, Tetsuya mengeluarkan aura berbunga miliknya. Dia membawa bola basket dan menyimpannya dengan baik dikamarnya.

Shintarou yang melihat adiknya merasa berbeda hari ini. Shintarou menghampiri adiknya tersebut "mandilah, setelah itu kita makan bersama" ujar Shintarou diambang pintu kamar Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Shintarou benar-benar merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selama dirinya tak ada.

Setelah selesai mandi, Tetsuya langsung menuju ke ruang makan apa atas suruhan dari Shintarou.

Dan disanalah dia melihat sosok perempuan berambut merah gelap sedang memasak makan malam didapur. "Bibi Taiga?" ujar Tetsuya untuk memastikan.

Sosok yang dipanggil 'bibi Taiga' pun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Tetsuya. "Ah! Tetsuya! Ayo cepat duduk. Aku sedang memasak makan malam untuk kalian!" ujarnya sambil memasak.

Tetsuya pun langsung duduk dikursi untuk menanti makanannya. Disana sudah dihuni oleh Midorima dan Aomine. "Masakan Taiga memang yang paling enak. Ya, kan? Tetsuya?" ujar Aomine pada Tetsuya sambil menunjukan senyum jenaka.

Shintarou yang mendengarnya pun hanya mendengus tidak suka. "Masakan seorang ibu itu selalu lezat, paman" balas Shintarou sebelum Tetsuya sempat bicara.

Aomine langsung menyeringai mendengarnya "oh? Benarkah itu Shintarou? Padahal ibumu juga masakannya ampas" ledek Aomine yang membuat Shintarou bersungut-sungut.

Ibu dari Tetsuya dan Shintarou adalah Midorima Satsuki, sedangkan ayahnya bernama Midorima Chihiro. Mereka sudah lama meninggal saat Tetsuya masih kecil.

Tetsuya mengela nafas berat. Dia jadi teringat dengan ayah dan ibunya. "Paman, Shintarou-nii... Berhenti berdebat. Dan jangan bawa bawa ayah dan ibu tentang perdebatan kalian" ujar Tetsuya tiba-tiba membuat mereka berdua menghentikan acara debat mereka.

Setelah makanan dihidangkan, mereka pun makan malam dengan tenang.

 **-0-**

Dikamar kerajaan, terdapat Seijuurou, Kise, dan Murasakibara.

Mereka berdua adalah pelayan Setia Seijuurou. "Ne, Seijuurou-sama" panggil Kise. Seijuurou pun hanya menolehkan kearah Kise.

"Sebenarnya, siapa Tetsuya itu?" tanya Kise pada Seijuurou. Sejak kejadian tadi sore, Kise tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

"Dia hanyalah seorang gadis... Yang mempunyai kekuatan aneh pada matanya." jawab Seijuurou sambil tersenyum kecil.

Andai saja dia bisa melihat, Seijuurou pasti bisa melihat wajah Tetsuya yang sudah dipastikan manis.

Kise kembali menundukan wajahnya "begitu ya..." gumamnya.

"Memangnya kenapa Kise-chin? Kata Muro-chin... Seseorang bernama Midorima Tetsuya itu gadis monster. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sih" komentar Murasakibara sambil menikmati makanan yang dia ambil dari dapur.

"Kau benar Murasakibaracchi! Jika kau melihatnya, kau akan ketakutan! Bahkan ksatria seperti-ku sampai dibuatnya tidak bergerak hanya karena menatap langsung matanya! Mengerikan-ssu!" rengek Kise pada Murasakibara.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Seijuurou yang sudah mengeluarkan hawa gelapnya, Kise langsung berjengit kaget karena tahu perkataannya adalah penghinaan untuk Tetsuya.

"A-ah, tidak! Bukan itu maksudku!" Kise berusaha menyanggah kalimatnya barusan, namun kalimatnya barusan sudah jelas kalau Kise menghina Tetsuya.

"Maafkan aku... " gumam Kise sambil menunduk lemas.

Seijuurou hanya diam saja saat Kise meminta maaf padanya. Yang dia khawatirkan adalah Tetsuya sekarang. 'Semoga Tetsuya diberi kebahagiaan... Bersamaku' do'a-nya dalam hati.

 **-0-**

Pagi ini Tetsuya menanti Seijuurou ditempat pertama mereka bertemu. Bukan di rumah kosong. Namun di sebuah halaman luas yang Indah, tempat Seijuurou membawa Tetsuya pergi dari rumah kosong.

Mereka sudah berjanji akan bertemu lagi hari ini disini. Namun sepertinya Seijuurou akan terlambat.

Tetsuya menanti Seijuurou di sebuah pohon besar yang rindang.

Matahari semakin tinggi dan Seijuurou belum datang juga. Tetsuya khawatir sekarang. 'Apa dia tersesat?' batin Tetsuya cemas.

"Jika ku ingin menjadi sesuatu dihadapanmu... Aku ingin menjadi gadis biasa dihadapanmu... " ujar Tetsuya tiba tiba.

Dia mencekram baju bagian dadanya dengan kuat. 'Mustahil ya? Memikirkannya saja membuat dadaku terasa sakit... ' batin Tetsuya sedih.

Dia menatap langit biru yang luas, biru yang sama seperti rambutnya, namun tidak dengan matanya. "Mengapa aku terlahir seperti ini...?" ujarnya lirih.

Karena terlalu lama menunggu, Tetsuya akhirnya tertidur dibawah pohon besar tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Seijuurou baru datang. Dia benar-benar mengutuk pelajaran sejarah yang diajarkan oleh guru privatnya barusan.

Gara gara diri itu dirinya jadi terlambat janjian dengan Tetsuya. Dan benar saja, saat dia datang, Tetsuya tidak menyambutnya.

Dia mendekat kearah pohon untuk meneduh dari sinar matahari. Disaat itulah, kakinya tidak sengaja menyentuh Tetsuya yang sedang tertidur.

Seijuurou butuh berlutut dihadapannya dan menyentuh wajah serta rambutnya untuk mengenali siapa yang tertidur dihadapannya.

Saat dia sudah yakin yang dihadapannya adalah Tetsuya. Seijuurou tersenyum sedih.

Tetsuya terlalu lama menunggunya membuat dirinya tertidur disini.

"Kau tahu? Kau sebenarnya gadis yang sangat baik Tetsuya. Tapi kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas apa yang terjadi" bisik Seijuurou sambil mengelus rambut Tetsuya.

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu sebagai seorang lelaki" bisiknya lagi sambil tersenyum kecut.

Dibelakang pohon tersebut, ada bunga lily putih yang mekar dengan Indahnya. "Ah, aku akan memberikan bunga lily putih yang Indah ini untukmu" ujarnya sambil mengambil bunga lily tersebut.

Dia menatap bunga itu lalu menciumnya dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Tetsuya" bisiknya pada bunga tersebut.

Dia meletakan bunga lily tersebut disamping Tetsuya dengan lembut sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

 **-0-**

Dua Dewa itu melihat semuanya. Melihat hasil karyanya didalam cermin tersebut. Shuuzou sudah menampilkan senyum liciknya saat mendengar Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berdoa.

"Bagaimana Shougo? Menarik bukan?" tanya Shuuzou setelah bertahun tahun melihat pergerakan para manusia yang dia lihat.

Dewa berambut putih itu hanya tertawa mendengarnya "tak ku kira kau jahat sekali pada mereka, Shuuzou. Kau mempermainkan takdir mereka" komentar Shougo sambil menampilkan seringainya.

Ruangan ditempat mereka berada berubah menjadi gelap gulita, karena kedua dewa tersebut telah dikuasai oleh kegelapan dihati mereka.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri ini saja Shuuzou. Jika mereka tahu, kita akan mendapat masalah karena bermain main dengan tugas kita" pinta Shougo pada Shuuzou.

"Baiklah, kita lakukan pertunjukan terakhir. Aku masih belum cukup melihat setiap tindakan dan ekspresi mereka" ujarnya sambil berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Mau kemana kau Shuuzou?" tanya Shougo yang bingung karena Shuuzou tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Turun ke bumi" jawab Shuuzou dengan nada dinginnya. "Aku punya tugas untukmu. Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir" ujarnya sambil berjalan duluan.

Bunga lily putih yang Indah telah ternodai oleh kegelapan. Itu adalah bunga lily yang menyedihkan.

Dan dua Dewa itu memiliki niat yang jahat pada Seijuurou dan Tetsuya.

 **-0-**

Seijuurou kembali ke kamarnya. Rasanya tidak enak meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian disana.

Tapi dia yakin jika kakaknya akan datang menjemputnya. Shintarou kakak yang baik untuk Tetsuya.

Tapi tetap saja jika dia merasa tidak nyaman dan terus kepikiran dengan Tetsuya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Batin Seijuurou bingung.

Saat dia sedang memikirkan Tetsuya, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang datang.

Dia datang dengan diam dan perlahan, muncul dari langit langit kamar Seijuurou.

Dengan sayap hitam dan rambut hitam serta pakaian serba putih tersebut akan membuat siapapun terpesona saat melihatnya.

Namun saat melihat tanduk hitamnya akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ketakutan.

Shuuzou telah sampai dikamar Seijuurou.

"Akashi Seijuurou" panggil Shuuzou.

Seijuurou yang mendengarnya langsung mengambil posisi waspada. Itu karena dia tidak mengenali suara tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada suara intimidasi. Dia tidak menyadari kehadirannya sebelumnya. Biasanya dia bisa menyadari kehadiran siapapun termasuk Tetsuya yang punya hawa keberadaan tipis.

Shuuzou mengepakan sayapnya dan mendekat ke arah Seijuurou. Seijuurou masih tetap diposisi karena tidak bisa melihat dan merasakan kehadirannya.

"Namaku Shuuzou. Kau seharusnya senang karena aku mau repot repot datang kekamarmu" bisiknya ditelinga Seijuurou.

Seijuurou refleks lompat ke ranjangnya karena bisikan Shuuzou menggelitik telinganya. "Apa maumu? Aku tak mengenalimu" tanya Seijuurou lagi. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena dia merasa lemah sekarang.

Melihat reaksi Seijuurou membuat Shuuzou hampir tertawa. "Aku datang untuk mengembalikan... apa yang aku ambil darimu" jawab Shuuzou dengan tenang.

Seijuurou bingung sekarang. Mengembalikan? Apa yang dia ambil dariku? Pikir Seijuurou bingung.

Shuuzou hanya menampilkan seringainya saat menatap ekspresi wajah Seijuurou yang berubah. Itu menyenangkan bagi dewa tersebut. "Baiklah, setelah kau melihat wajah jelek Tetsuya, ekspresi apa yang akan kau tunjukan?"

Shuuzou mendekat ke arah Seijuurou. Dia meletakan tangannya ke kedua mata Seijuurou. Dengan perlahan muncul cahaya dari telapak tangan Shuuzou.

"Aaaaaaaarghh...!"

Seijuurou menjerit penuh rasa sakit saat cahaya itu masuk kedalam matanya. Matanya terasa terbakar dan tersayat.

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan sampai dia berteriak sangat keras.

Setelah selesai, Shuuzou langsung menarik perban yang melilit mata Seijuurou. "Nah, aku sudah mengembalikannya... " ujar Shuuzou dengan nada yang tenang.

Seijuurou terengah-engah karena sihir barusan. Dia membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"...?!" Seijuurou terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia bisa kembali melihat dengan jelas.

Seijuurou menyentuh mata kanannya. Sensasinya sangat berbeda sekarang.

Dengan cepat dia mencari sosok yang membuatnya bisa melihat kembali. Disanalah dia melihat Shuuzou sedang melayang disampingnya.

Melihat penampilan Shuuzou, Seijuurou bertanya-tanya siapa dirinya. "Shuuzou? Siapa kau?" tanya Seijuurou lagi.

Shuuzou mengepakan sayap hitamnya dan turun dengan perlahan. "Aku adalah dewa takdir, Shuuzou. Aku datang untuk mengembalikan penglihatan mu. Karena tugasku sudah selesai, jadi aku akan kembali ke tempatku berada. Tugas kami hanya mengembalikan apa yang kami rebut dan mengambil apa yang kami beri" ujar Shuuzou panjang lebar sebelum menghilang.

 **Brak!**

"Seijuurou-sama! Apa kau tidak apa apa?!" teriak Kise dengan paniknya.

Karena teriakan Seijuurou yang begitu keras dan terasa menyakitkan, Kise langsung membanting pintu kamar Seijuurou untuk melihat keadaan pangeran kerajaan Teiko.

Seijuurou menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu untuk melihat Kise berdiri paling depan, dan dibelakang Kise terdapat Murasakibara, ayahnya Akashi Masaomi, dan ibunya Akashi Shiori.

Seijuurou melihat raut wajah cemas mereka semua saat melihat dirinya sekarang.

Shiori selaku ibunya langsung mendekat kearah Seijuurou dan melihat keadaannya. "Ada apa denganmu, Sei?" tanya Shiori cemas.

Seijuurou menggeleng dengan senyum senang. Sekarang dia bisa melihat wajah cantik ibunya setelah sekian lama kegelapan mewarnai hidupnya.

"Ibu... Setelah sekian lama, ternyata kecantikan ibu tidak pernah pudar..." ujar Seijuurou sambil menangkup wajah Shiori.

Sekarang semua orang yang ada disana dilanda kebingungan dengan perkataan Seijuurou. "Apa maksudmu Sei?" tanya sang Raja kepada anaknya tersebut.

"Apa aku kurang jelas?" jawab Seijuurou sambil menatap mata Masaomi dalam dalam.

Mengerti maksud tatapan itu, Masaomi langsung memeluk anaknya. "Syukurlah! Sekarang kau sudah menjadi normal lagi Sei!" ujar sang ayah. Shiori pun ikut mengerti karena perkataan Seijuurou barusan.

' **Normal?** ' ulang Seijuurou dalam hati.

' _Apa kau tidak takut padaku Seijuurou-kun? Aku ini tidak normal_ '

Seketika itu juga, Seijuurou mengingat perkataan Tetsuya saat pertama kali dia membawanya ke lapangan rumput luas. Tempat mereka berjanji akan bertemu sekarang.

' _Aku adalah dewa takdir, Shuuzou. Aku datang untuk mengembalikan penglihatan mu. Karena tugasku sudah selesai, jadi aku akan kembali ke tempatku berada. Tugas kami hanya mengembalikan apa yang kami rebut dan mengambil apa yang kami beri_ '

Dan sekarang malah perkataan sang dewa itu yang terngiang di ingatannya.

Tetsuya tidak normal karena memiliki mata yang mengerikan. Sedangkan dirinya tidak normal karena memiliki mata yang tidak bisa difungsikan.

Berhubungan dengan mata. Jika dirinya diambil, maka Tetsuya diberi.

Pasti dewa monyong itu telah melakukan sesuatu terhadap Tetsuya.

Seijuurou langsung bangkit setelah mendapat sebuah asumsi nya. "Aku akan pergi sebentar. Ada urusan yang belum diselesaikan!" ujar Seijuurou sambil beranjak dari ranjang mewahnya.

"Mau kemana Sei?" tanya Shiori melihat tingkah aneh sang anak semata wayangnya.

"Aku pergi hanya sebentar, dan jangan ikuti aku! Permisi ayah, ibu" setelah pamit, dia langsung pergi dengan terburu buru.

Seijuurou hanya berharap dewa itu tidak melakukan hal buruk pada Tetsuya.

 **-0-**

Kini Haizaki sudah berada dihadapan Tetsuya. Dia mengambil lily putih yang berubah menjadi hitam karena Shuuzou.

Dia tersenyum penuh rasa senang karena hasil karya mereka akan berakhir.

"Bangun, Midorima Tetsuya!" ujar Haizaki ditelinga Tetsuya.

Tetsuya langsung terbangun karena terkejut akan suara yang tidak dikenalnya barusan.

Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya sebelum melihat sosok melayang dengan sayap hitam dan tanduk runcing diatas kepalanya.

Tetsuya mundur seketika, dia merasa takut dengan eksistensi sosok didepannya.

"Siapa... Kau...?" ujarnya dengan wajah datar, namun tidak bisa menghentikan getaran ditubuhnya.

Shougo menyeringai melihatnya, Tetsuya adalah sosok yang paling dia sukai diantara mainan mereka kali ini.

"Apa kau menyukai Seijuurou?" tanya Shougo mengawali permainan terakhirnya.

Tetsuya tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan, tiba-tiba saja bertanya tentang hal tersebut. "...ya" jawab Tetsuya datar.

Shougo semakin mengembangkan senyumnya "selamat! Kalian berjodoh~! Tapi... Apa kau tahu siapa dirinya?" tanyanya lagi dengan jenaka.

Tetsuya dibuat terdiam oleh perkataan Shougo barusan. Dirinya tidak mengenal Seijuurou. Menurutnya Seijuurou itu sangat misterius.

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng lemah untuk menjawabnya, Shougo menampilkan evil smirknya sampai mulutnya terlihat hampir sobek.

"Akan aku beri tahu... Seijuurou itu... Adalah seorang Akashi! Yang berarti, cintamu itu tidak berguna! Baka~~!" ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya tanda mengejek.

Tetsuya langsung membelalakan matanya, seorang Akashi berarti dia adalah anggota kerajaan, dan jika memang benar, berarti Seijuurou adalah seorang pangeran negeri ini.

Gadis biasa sepertinya tidak diperbolehkan mencintai pangeran karena itu melanggar peraturan.

'Apa... Ini...' batinnya tersiksa. Cintanya tidak berguna, karena yang dia cintai adalah seorang pangeran. Hidup pangeran hanyalah bersama seorang Putri, bukan dengan seorang monster sepertinya

Pikiran Tetsuya kacau sekarang, dia tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih.

"Ah! Tadi dia kesini. Dia memberimu sebuah hadiah... Maka terimalah!" ujar Shougo sambil melempar bunga lily hitam dari atas Tetsuya.

Tetsuya dengan sedih menerima hadiah tersebut. Lily hitam yang telah ternoda dengan kegelapan ini berarti tidak baik untuknya.

"...apakah ini hukuman untukku? Karena seorang monster seperti ku tidak berhak jatuh Cinta... Apalagi dengan seorang pangeran..." bisiknya sambil menangis.

Dia benar-benar menangisi takdirnya saat ini. Sedangkan Shougo sudah pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya, setelah tugasnya selesai.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku sejak awal Seijuurou-kun? Kenapa kau memberikan kehangatanmu padaku? Jika sudah seperti ini... Aku... Aku jadi mencintaimu..." bisiknya rendah dengan suara serak karena menangis.

Tetsuya benar-benar kecewa, dirinya ingin menjadi seorang gadis biasa dihadapan Seijuurou agar nantinya dia bisa menerima Tetsuya. Namun dengan status Seijuurou sekarang, dirinya merasa terbuang jauh dari harapannya.

Dari jauh, Seijuurou dapat melihat sosok berambut baby blue panjang sedang meringkuk sambil menangis. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana wujud Tetsuya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendekati gadis tersebut.

Hampir deka jangkauannya, Seijuurou dapat mendengar gadis itu menyebutkan namanya dengan pilu seperti seseorang yang dilanda kekecewaan.

Seijuurou yakin sekali bahwa gadis ini adalah Tetsuya-nya. "Tetsuya!" teriak Seijuurou sambil mendekap tubuh Tetsuya dengan lembut.

Tetsuya yang mendapat perlakuan dari Seijuurou merasa sangat terkejut. "Sei... Kun?" bisik Tetsuya tidak percaya.

"Jangan menangis Tetsuya... Aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai mati, karena itulah..." bisik Seijuurou tepat ditelinga Tetsuya dan melepas dekapannya.

Seijuurou menatap seluruh wajah Tetsuya dengan seksama. Dia masih memiliki mata bulat besar yang Indah bagaikan permata ruby.

"...Tetaplah tersenyum"

Seijuurou tersenyum lembut ke arah Tetsuya yang wajahnya memerah. Dia melihat ke arah genggaman Tetsuya yang sedang menggenggam bunga lily hitam.

Seijuurou mengambil bunga lily hitam yang ada pada genggaman Tetsuya. Seketika bunga tersebut kembali ke warna semula, yaitu putih.

Seijuurou kembali tersenyum melihatnya, dia merasa menemukan jalan untuk Tetsuya. "Mulai sekarang... Dirimu adalah gadis biasa Tetsuya. Karena aku mencintaimu melalui penderitaan mata yang kita miliki, dan bunga ini adalah jembatan penghubung hati kita" ujarnya sambil menyelipkan bunga tersebut disisi rambut bagian kanan Tetsuya.

Seijuurou menghapus air mata Tetsuya yang terus mengalir dengan deras. Dengan perlahan, warna mata Tetsuya berubah menjadi biru sebiru langit musim semi.

Tetsuya juga merasakan keanehan pada matanya. Dia merasa ada yang telah pergi dari matanya dan itu membuatnya tenang.

"Apa kau melihatnya Tetsuya? Sihir mimpi buruk yang mengelilingi kita telah lenyap..." ujar Seijuurou sambil menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Tetsuya.

Tetsuya merasa sangat senang sekali. Sekarang dirinya menjadi normal. Dan bisa bersama Seijuurou sebagai gadis normal.

.

.

.  
"...seijuurou-kun. Kau sudah bisa melihat? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tetsuya setelah menyadari keganjalan pada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou langsung tersenyum kecut mendegar pertanyaan Tetsuya. "Ceritanya panjang, nanti akan aku ceritakan. Sekarang kita harus pulang" Seijuurou menarik tangan Tetsuya guna membantunya berdiri.

Tetsuya memberikan senyum hangatnya pada Seijuurou dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut sambil bergandengan tangan.

 **-the END-**

* * *

Akhirnya end jugaaaa Muahahahahaha! Sebenarnya aku mulai malas membuat fanfic... Aku malas dan aku lebih suka bermain game otome dari pada menulis fanfic... T.T

Hehehehe :'v Aku telat banget ya publish nya Hahaha Itupun kalau pada baca ya Hahahaha :'v Dx TwT *nangis*

Makasih untuk kalian yang sudah mem follow dan fav ff nunfaedah ini... :')

See you~ ?

Ah, ada prolog sebentar(?)

* * *

"Ternyata kamu cantik ya, Tetsuya" puji Seijuurou dalam perjalanan mereka.

Tetsuya pun tersipu karena perkataan Seijuurou. "T-terimakasih Seijuurou-sama..." bisik Tetsuya malu malu. Dia merubah nama panggilan Seijuurou setelah mengetahui status Seijuurou.

Seijuurou sedikit terkejut dengan nama panggilan untuknya itu, namun dia mengerti mengapa Tetsuya melakukan hal tersebut.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan '-sama', Tetsuya..." ujarnya sambil mengelus surai baby blue Tetsuya.

Seijuurou mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Tetsuya untuk membisikan sesuatu. "...karena sebentar lagi, kau akan menjadi ratu-ku" bisik Seijuurou dengan nada yang menggoda.

Tetsuya bergidik geli sesaat saat merasakan nafas hangat Seijuurou. Wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang. Dirinya hanya menunduk malu sebagai respon dari godaan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou benar-benar merasa terhibur melihat wajah datar Tetsuya dihiasi rona merah yang manis. Dia hanya menampilkan seringainya saat memandang wajah Tetsuya.

"Aku serius Tetsuya. Aku akan membicarakan ini pada ayah dan ibuku, dan setelah itu aku akan melamarmu dan mengangkatmu menjadi Ratu ku sesegera mungkin" ujar Seijuurou dengan wajah tegas yang menandakan dia benar-benar serius.

Tetsuya terbelalak mendengarnya, dia merasa senang Seijuurou menerima perasaannya. "Sei-kun. Aku belum mengatakan perasaanku padamu bukan?" ujar Tetsuya dengan wajah datar, namun penuh keraguan pada sorort matanya.

Seijuurou hanya memberikan senyum lembut pada Tetsuya. "Tanpa kau beritahu, aku sudah tahu Tetsuya. Kita merasakan rasa yang sama. Alasan kau menangis karena kau merasa takut pada takdirmu setelah mencintaiku. Kau takut pada kenyataan" jelas Seijuurou pada Tetsuya.

Tubuh Tetsuya menegang setelah Seijuurou memberikan penjelasannya. Itu sangat tepat di hati Tetsuya. Melihat reaksi Tetsuya membuat Seijuurou semakin ingin menyakinkannya. "tak apa Tetsuya. Kita sudah ditakdirkan! aku pasti akan membuatmu menajadi milikku" ujar Seijuurou tegas sambil memegang dagu Tetsuya.

Karena dagunya diangkat, Tetsuya dapat melihat mata heterocrom indah milik Seijuurou yang memelehkan hatinya. Ternyata inilah keindahan mata milik Seijuurou ketika perban dimatanya dilepas.

"...terimakasih Sei-kun... aku akan menunggumu dirumah" ujar Tetsuya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Seijuurou tertawa pelan melihat reaksi lucu Tetsuya. "semoga kakakmu yang tsundere itu menerimaku ya. Kalau tidak, aku akan membawamu lari Tetsuya" goda Seijuurou pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun menggembungkan pipinya sebelum akhirnya tertawa berwama Seijuurou.

Dan akhirnya, mereka mendapatkan kehidupan normal mereka kembali.

 **-true end-**


End file.
